The Wedding
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: How Aki's and Endou's wedding would have gone if me and the other Otakus had interrupted it. CRACK FIC


Me: Enjoy this fic full of randomness! 8D

Kazemaru: Kiyo does not own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

Kazemaru thought it was a nightmare.

He had pinched himself numerous times.

Sadly, everything was real.

He wanted to escape this horrible reality.

However, he couldn't always get what he wanted.

So he had to smile through the pain he had to endure.

He had to be happy for Endou.

His best friend was getting married to Kino Aki.

Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted to kill the bitch (Aki) right now.

But then, that would upset Endou.

* * *

"Do you, Kino Aki, take Endou Mamoru to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I..I..I do."

_Weird, _Kazemaru thought. _I swear I heard her stutter._

"...And do you, Endou Mamoru, take Kino Aki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I...do?"

_He made it sound more like a question than a statement. _Kazemaru could easily sense Endou's hesitation.

"Is there anyone who objects to this engagement? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_Anyone...Please, I beg you... Stop this wedding...! _Kazemaru's inner voice shouted.

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, OLD MAN!"

* * *

**

Everyone gasped and turned their heads toward the source of the angry voices, which turned out to be five girls. One with short black hair,another one with long ginger hair and the other three had long black hair. The girl with short black hair,dressed in jeans and a plain white T-shirt, had a VERY ANGRY expression on her others had the same expressions, only _slightly_ not as scary.

"Wha-? How dare you inter-"The priest was about to scold them when the girl, Rengette, cut him off.

"Look, bastard. We'll cut to the chase on why we're here. Kiyo, if you may?"

"Hai, senpai." The girl with long ginger hair,Kiyo,clad in a white skirt and a blue polo shirt, snapped her head towards Endou and pointed her finger at him. "YOU!"

"W-What?" Endou jumped when he noticed it was him she was pointing at.

"Tell me truthfully. Do you want to marry Aki?" Her intense glare broke Endou down.

"A-Actually... I don't." Endou had to spit out the truth, "The engagement was set by our parents against our own will."

"Hm... Interesting." Mai,in shorts and long-sleeved shirt, rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Then she turned her gaze towards Aki. "How about you, Kino?"

"Neither do I. I've never had feelings for Endou-kun. I love someone else." Aki flinched upon seeing the hollow stare in Mai's eyes.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Farah,sporting black tights and a blouse, taunted.

"I love Ichinose-kun."

Said boy jumped out of his skin. He caught Aki blushing like crazy. He was no match himself.

"Okay? Anyway, how about you,Endou-senpai? Got anyone you have your eyes on?" Miharu smirked. Endou blushed.

"I-It's... It's... It's.."

"Spit it out, senpai!"

"IT'S KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA, OKAY?" He blushed like a crazed nut and instantly hid his face behind his hands.

_Wait,wha-? Did he say... He loves me?_

"KAZEMARU-SENPAI! Did you hear that? Your feelings were reciprocated after all!" Miharu,in a flimsy skirt and tank top, squealed with delight while the people near her put their hands over their ears,groaning.

Every head was now directed towards the was hating and thanking the 5 mysterious girls inwardly.

"Now... please come with us, Kazemaru-senpai and Endou-senpai."

"Um.. Okay?" The two men followed the scary Otakus outside.

Rengette realized something after she took a step outside with her fellow kouhai.

"Wait, where's Farah?"

Screams were heard, made by a Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"**GAH! GET OFF ME, WOMAN!"**

"**NYAA~! NEVER!"**

"**HIROTO-KUN! HELP MEEE!"

* * *

**

Endou stared blankly at the two pieces of paper Kiyo had handed to them.

"What are these?"

Miharu hit him with her paper fan.

"BAKA! They're plane tickets!"

"Eto... To where?"

"To Holland."

"Why Holland?"

" Simple. Because gay marriage is legal there." Rengette shrugged her shoulders.

"You better be thankful. I finished my allowance for 5 months for those!" Kiyo glared at the two.

"H-Hai."

"You better leave now. The flight will take off at 9:OO p.m., so go pack your bags now." Farah shooed them away.

* * *

"Ne, Endou?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do."

Endou smiled and claimed the shorter boy's lips as his own.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

**

"Oh my. The plan went smoothly." Mai laughed with her fellow Otakus.

"Yup. Hey, Kiyo, Rengette?" Farah nudged the two, who were drunk from drinking sake for 4 hours straight.

"Yeah?" Rengette hiccuped.

"What happened to the priest?"

"Oh, that fucking bastard?"

* * *

**WITH THE PRIEST**

"AHAHA! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! CUPID, PLEASE MATCH ME UP WITH A BAR OF CHOCOLATE!"

"You know, I heard he used to be a priest."

"Really? I wonder what happened?"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Me: Beware the awesomeness that Otakus have. :D

Endou. *shudders* R & R, everyone. 


End file.
